Bowden Bardesanes
“NO!, all sentient beings are naturally good I believe. It is circumstances and the environment that changes us. Our inherent change is for good and not for ill.” -Bowden Bardesanes to the elderly citizen before the Red Ribbons came in the Invasion of East City Personality Bowden is friendly, kind, and knowledge about many things. He is however known for being stern, serious, and quite prudish. Immense silliness annoys him as he feels that it distracts a person from having real goals. Description Bowden is a human wizard of average height and weight. He can be described as a twig because he focuses improving his mental capabilites rather than physical strength. He is dark skinned, has short black head hair, brown eyes, and no facial hair. He tends to wear robes or cloak with garments. History Bowden Bardasanes since a young age was interested in many things and was quite the scholar at a young age. There was one thing however that attracted him most and it was the mystical energy known as Ki. When he was 15 he left school and traveled the world in search of a master who can teach him more about the ways of Ki mastery. He had practiced with it in his spare time by reading manuals, meditation, and chanting and felt he had a basic understanding of the energy but he wanted to learn how to control it and use it for the good of the planet. He heard rumors about an academy nestled among the mountains; it was an academy that trained its student in the use of Ki rather than martial arts and physical fighting. He thought this was the academy for him and set out to find it. After traveling for a week in search of this Academy of Esoteric Wisom, he eventually found it and went inside to the courtyard. What he saw amazed him as he saw students levitating off the ground in a meditative state, students hold orbs of energy and controlling their movements in mid air with their minds, and students using their energy to heal the wounds of other students. He was excited and walk into the main hall and inquired about enrolling at the academy. One of the senior students took him to the head of the academy called teacher Simon. Bowden had heard stories of a man called Simon who reportedly was a well known scholar whose mastery over Ki was so great that he could destroy half the planet with it. But surely this could not be the same one could it? Simon examined Bowden closely and remarked that he sensed a great potential to mastering Ki in Bowden. He also remarked that the boy's compassionate heart wold be the excellent temper to the Ki training he would receive there as many grow vain and prideful of their power once they have mastered it. He told Bowden that there were two disciplines to using Ki. One was the use of Ki to manipulate the world as this was the path of the spiritualist and spell casters who use their Ki to manipulate others and to summon raw energy to blast their foes. The other was the use of Ki to shield, heal, and support other beings and could even bring one back from the brink of death. He told Bowden to choose his path carefully and apply himself to it. Bowden thought carefully for a few moments and finally decided to take the path of defensive and supportive Ki use. Teacher Simon nodded and Bowden was shown to his room and began his lessons at the academy. For the next 5 years he study and trained in the use of Ki. He was taught how to use it to attack but primarily how to use it to heal, shield, and buff himself and others well. He amazed the other students at how well he learned and how much he knew about the ways of Ki and the world. Many things had happened in the world outside. He heard of the red ribbon army's exploits to control the world, of various leaders rising and falling but all of these were secondary to his training and studies with in the academy. He knew that what he was doing at the academy was right as he would use what he learned here to help others and fight against evil and he felt it was his duty to do so. Finally, the day had come for him to leave the academy. He met with Simon as he was congratulated and given his robes and cloak of a Ki expert. He was told there was still much for him to learn before he could become a Ki master but he knew Bowden would succeed. Before he left, Simon told him of the various evil's that exists not only Earth but even in the universe. He could sense that evil was out beyond the stars and they may one day find their way to Earth and he hoped Bowden would help stop any evil that does come. Bowden assured his teacher that he would fight against evil where ever it may be and would be merciful to all he came across. He was told the best way to do this would be to join the Galactic Alliance. He left the academy and set back out into the world to use his new found training and knowledge to help others. He thought about the evil his master told him and wondered who they could be. He knew of the red ribbon army and their conquest in certain parts of the world, but what of these beings beyond the stars. Did they truly exist? That is something he had hoped he could find out. Story Black Bullets Saga Bowden was still studying at the academy during this time and did not take part in it. Red Ribbon Army Saga Bowden traveled the world after he graduated from the academy and went to several towns, villages, and the major cities to offer his assistance. He would heal those in need for a small fee or for free, and would capture petty criminals for a reward. He had heard reports of undead zombies springing up at a small farming town from nearby authorities at East City and immediately went to investigate. This was the first time he was introduced to the Red Ribbon Army as he found two people at the desercrated town. An android called Android 11 and a swordsman named Fringe. He did know intially however that they were members of the Red Ribbon Army so he teamed up with them to destroy the zombies in the city. Later he discovered that the Red Ribbon Army knew about the zombies and were likely the cause of turning the entire town into zombies. They captured the last remaining survivor before Bowden could rescue him and ordered the town to be bombarded. Bowden was able to flee to safety fortunately. A few days afterward, Bowden heard that the Red Ribbon Army were going to expand their territory towards East City and they already had West City under their control. He immediately went towards East City to stop the Red Ribbon's from taking over the city. At East City he encountered not only other members of the Red Ribbon Army, but finally members of the Galactic Alliance at last. He heroes such as Goku, Chiaotzu, Ace Thunderfist, and others. He did not however get the chance to introduce himself to them as they were already fighting. He joined in the battle against Android 11, and two new members of the Red Ribbon Army. Another android called Android 10 and General White. He fought along side them till a strange person (Gustavo) alerted to everyone over an intercom system that he would destroy the entire city with a nuclear bomb. Bowden quickly fled the city and made it to safety and he sooned learned that the other Galactic Alliance members and the Red Ribbon Army generals did as well. Sometime after the events of East City, Bowden sensed a strong power coming from West City. The energy felt the same as General Whites and as he got closer he sensed the familiar energies of some of the heroes he met at East City. He saw Ace, Chiaoutz, Kirena, and Darkus. He asssisted them in defeating General White, who was able to retrieve her memories after being defeated and learned that her name was Angela Thunderfist, Ace Thunderfist's sister. He introduced himself to them all this time and learned each of their names. He suddenly sensed the power of someone who was even stronger then Angela. This person was General Copper and a battle slowly ensured between him and the others which they successfully won. Demon Crisis Bowden got his first glance into the invasion of the demons when he felt a dark presence near a town he was staying at. He flew to the location and met two other warriors: Zorn and Yajirobe. The three of them fought the hordes of demons that poured out of the portal and realized something even larger was coming out of the portal as well. All Bowden could see was large claws that tried to open the portal wider so it could release. Bowden used his knowledge of spells to try and close the portal but failed initially. It eventually took not only his ki but Zorn and Yajirobe's as well to give the spell extra power. He used all of his will power and mental concentration to maintain his spell and eventually succeeded in closing the portal and temporarly stopped a powerful demon from entering the world. Important Solo Quests Arcane Studies Bowden recieved an arcane book from a book store owner named Moore at Easy City. He gained new insight into the arcane and aqcuired new spells from reading it. Arcane Studies II Bowden traveled the world for a year and had some interesting events. He encountered the book store owner once more who gave him another book. This book taugh him how to summon and even gave him a way to increase his mystical abilities through transformation. He also met Braden the mercenary, his first companion during this time. Abilities/Spells Being a wizard, much of Bowden's abilities are spells which are incantations and hand gestures that channel his ki. He focuses entirely on healing/supportive and summoning spells in battle. Advanced Energy Sense Bowden learned this from the arcane book. Through advanced mental techniques, Bowden can now not only sense further, but several energy sources besides simply ki. Blast of Light With one chant a quick blast of light flies towards the target and deals light damage. Bukūjutsu/Flight Bowden had seen students at the academy used their ki to fly about in the air. He study this only shortly while studying at the academy and never got around to mastering it. Now after experiencing the downsides of automobile transportation, he decided it would be best to mastered the ability to fly to help overcome this obstacle. Call Lightning Bowden learned this from the arcane book. He chants some mysterious words and makes hand gestures as a strike of lightning materializes above a target and blast them with electricity. The attack uses magical energy to create the lightning so it can occur even inside of a building as a portal opens up and shoots the lightning. Clairvoyance/Precognition Bowden has trained his mind extensively through study and meditation. He had once heard from his master of the ability of those who minds were so well focused, they could see events that were not in their presence. Bowden has achieved this state and can now see distant objects, locations, and events without being physically present. He has also acquire the ability to gain vision of the future, but these quite rare and always cryptic but true. This skill requires the use of a crystal ball as a focus and cannot be done with out. Elemental Play After hours of practice and study, Bowden has learned how to manipulate the elements through utilization of his Ki and chanting. This spell is largely harmless and serves various purposes however, if enough energy is focused into it, it can be quite damaging. Healing Orb Bowden learned this from the arcane book. Bowden has learned a more advanced healing spell. He chants magical words as a small orb of pink energy floats above his palm. It shoots towards the intended target and heals them of their wounds. As it grow stronger it heal even severe ones. Soothing Hands This skill causes Bowden's hands to emit a greenish glow. When he places these hands upon a wound, they give a soothing effect over the subject and slowly heals away some wounds they have incurred. Word of Curing Bowden has learned, after many hours of studying healing magic, to cure a target of afflicting ailments rather then just healing wounds. Word of Dispel Bowden learned this from the arcane book. He speaks mystical words while making arcane gestures towards the incoming attack. Be the attack physical or energy, this spell will disperse it through various ways. Word of Protection Bowden uses the knowledge of chanting he learned through his studies to erect a simple barrier around himself or others by channeling his Ki with chanting. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Galactic Alliance Category:The Pheonix Corps